


Pure Hellfire

by live_with_love



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Ice Play, Rough Sex, S&M, Spanking, Tawse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/pseuds/live_with_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin always knows who to turn to when his sins feel too heavy to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> blue_eyesgirl_fic and I had a challenge going at one point to write mini!fic in response to a list of prompts we came up with together. This fic is a response to the prompt 'Rangiku/Gin - purification'.

There’s warmth in the touch of her hands, in the way nimble fingers touch and tease, heating his cold blooded skin. 

He’s not supposed to enjoy this - he didn’t, when they first started. Now, each time the tawse that she wields with startling ease cuts into unflinching flesh, each time she soothes fresh wounds with salted ice while he writhes and curses, he finds an edge of pleasure along the knife’s blade of pain he willingly walks.

Gin supposes the pleasure comes from knowing who it is that holds him in check and that she knows exactly where to stop. Just before he reaches breaking point, tears pricking at unguarded blue eyes, the implements are dropped and the cuffs are released. She allows him to fall back into soft pillows and a softer embrace, pillowing his head against her and stroking sweat damp hair from a tired face.

She leaves him bleeding, knowing he’ll fight if she tries to heal him, but calms the tremours wracking him in the aftermath with warm, gentle hands as she easily brings him to completion; she knows him inside and out and is always exactly where he needs her. She’s done this countless times, knows exactly what he wants when he turns up at her door with his mask shattered and blood on his hands.

Rangiku is his centre: each and every time his sins weigh too heavily on his filthy soul, she puts him through hell only to cleanse him with the lightest of redeeming touches.


End file.
